Primera elección
by Historia
Summary: Un pequeño intento de meterme en la cabeza de Caroline. Menciones a Forwood, aunque está centrado esencialmente en Caroline.


No debería estar sorprendida, después de todo, ya habría debido aprender la lección: todas las personas a las que amaba acababan marchándose antes o después. El destino parecía decirle una y otra vez que aún no era lo suficientemente buena para que las personas que amaba se quedasen a su lado. Caroline pensó con ironía que hasta sus propios padres, quienes supuestamente estaban predeterminados biológicamente a quererla, la habían abandonado.

Vale, cualquiera podría pensar que era una melodramática (lo que podía ser cierto en ocasiones) y que no era ni será la única persona con padres divorciados, pero, seamos realistas, su padre prefirió irse a vivir a kilómetros de distancia de ella con su nuevo novio y la familia de éste y, su madre, vivía por y para su trabajo y, las pocas veces que coincidían en casa, apenas le dirigía la palabra, por no decir que ni si quiera tenía ni el más mínimo interés sobre si había comido caliente esa semana o cómo le iba en el instituto.

Cualquier otra persona podría pensar, en modo de consuelo, que, al menos, aún tenía amigos que se preocupaban por ella y con los que podía contar incondicionalmente. Pero, tenía suerte si la consideraban la segunda o la tercera mejor opción.

Elena y Bonnie siempre había compartido una sintonía especial que ella no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, al nunca haberla experimentado, pero que se traducía, tanto en Elena como en Bonnie, de que, en caso de necesidad, siempre se elegirían la una a la otra por encima de ella. Caroline era la amiga para irse de fiesta y pasarlo bien, no para hablar sobre temas muy personales.

Con los chicos tampoco ha tenido mucha mejor suerte. Vale, es verdad que ha salido con muchos, pero ninguno le ha durado más de una semana y, los que lo han hecho, han sido porque no podían tener a Elena, y se quedaron con ella como premio de consolación, como fue el caso de Damon y Matt.

Pero por alguna extraña razón del destino, su mundo se puso de patas arriba durante un tiempo, tiempo en el que cambió para siempre, unas palabras que cobraban un nuevo significado y a las que debía de acostumbrarse.

Una vez que había asumido sus nuevas condiciones de vida con la ayuda de Stefan, quien actuaba, sin duda, para evitar que Elena se sintiese aún más culpable por su nueva naturaleza de vampira, y de apreciar brevemente lo que suponía tener una madre que la amase incondicionalmente, pasó algo inesperado en sus 17 años de vida: alguien la necesitaba a ella. Se había convertido en la primera elección de una persona.

Ella apenas había sido consciente de la forma tan profunda en la que Tyler se había metido en su vida hasta que, como el resto, acabó abandonándola cuando más lo necesitaba.

Es cierto que ella lo había decepcionado a él con anterioridad al ocultarle toda la verdad sobre el mundo sobrenatural de Mystic Falls, especialmente, sobre la muerte de su tío. Vale que ni Stefan ni Damos le habían dejado muchas opciones pero, egoístamente, pensó que le si le contaba la verdad podría perderle, podría perder ese pequeño universo personal donde sólo se encontraban ellos dos y no podía ser abandonada por otra persona.

Por unos momentos, se dejó llevar por la sensación de ser necesitada y apreciada por otra persona por lo que realmente era, sin necesidad de acallar partes de sí misma o esforzarse en ser perfecta.

No obstante, se merecía al menos un adiós y una explicación de porqué la había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, lo que, si era sincera, le dolía más que el hecho de que dudara en sacarla de aquella asquerosa jaula (Dios, ella misma debía de pedir disculpas a más de una persona después de dejarse influenciar por Katherine).

Pero él la había abandonado sin darle la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, los errores que ambos habían cometido, lo que se suponía que debían de hacer los verdaderos amigos. Sin embargo, no se había dejado llevar por esos pensamientos que no iban a ningún sitio, Se había vuelto a colocar su máscara de perfección y había intentado por todos los medios de que su vida fuese aún mejor que cuando Tyler se encontraba en ella, y, para ello, el paso más importante era recuperar a Matt.

Pero el destino era caprichoso en Mystic Falls, y se habían vuelto a encontrar de forma inesperada en el parking del hospital cuando todo empezaba a ir sobre ruedas en su relación con Matt. Dios, sí su corazón siguiese siendo humano, seguramente hubiesen tenido que hacerle un RCP allí mismo.

Por alguna extraña razón, el tiempo pasado fuera le había sentado excepcionalmente bien. Tenía un aura de seguridad y confianza en sí mismo que no había poseído nunca. No obstante, apreciar ese hecho la había puesto ponerse a la defensiva ¿cómo tenía el descaro de abandonarla y volver mucho mejor que antes cuando ella se había quedado devastada tras su marcha? Y lo que era aún peor, ¿cómo se atrevía a abandonarla de nuevo cuando apenas lo había visto? Sin darle una explicación…

Pero sin duda, era uno de esos días en los que no deberías levantarte de la cama ya que tras un ensordecedor dolor de cabeza había vuelto a recuperar la consciencia en la tumba de debajo de la vieja iglesia, encadenada frente a Tyler. Un frio paralizante recorrió su espina dorsal cuando su cabeza fue capaz de sumar dos más dos y comprender el hecho de que ambos eran prisioneros de Klaus y lo que eso suponía para la futura supervivencia de ambos.

Una vez que puso al día a Tyler sobre quien era Klaus y la finalidad del sacrificio y el papel que ambos iban a representar en él, Caroline respiró profundo y decidió que, por una vez en su vida (que parecía que no iba a ser muy larga), no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber la verdad, de saber que tenía de malo para que la gente la abandonara una y otra vez sin darle una segunda oportunidad.

Y, por un momento, pudo verse a sí misma en Tyler, el mismo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para las personas que amas y el temer de que, por ello, ellas re abandonen. Caroline luchaba contra ese sentimiento exigiéndose a sí misma ser perfecta para que nadie tuviese nada que criticarle, Tyler, por su parte, hizo todo lo que pudo para que las personas tuviesen verdaderos motivos para abandonarle y, cuando esto no servía, prefería marcharse antes de luchar.

Y, tras ese fugaz momento, Caroline dejó salir todos sus miedos y saboreó el sentimiento de sentirse amada por alguien de forma incondicional.


End file.
